Michael McGrady
|birthplace = Federal Way, Washington |family = Gloria McGrady George McGrady Shari McGrady Ilka McGrady Three unnamed children |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Michael Steven McGrady is an American actor, voice actor, artist, and musician. Biography McGrady was born in Federal Way, Washington, on March 30, 1960. His parents were Gloria, the owner of a local hair salon, and George McGrady, an airline mechanic; and he had a sister named Shari. He attended Federal Way High School and later the University of Washington, majoring in Business Administration. McGrady had originally planned to become a lawyer and was working at a bank when Shari entered him in a contest for a scholarship to a local acting school. After that, McGrady switched career goals and moved to California to pursue his newfound dream of becoming an actor. During the start of his career, McGrady was cast in a Cherry Pepsi commercial. He then guest-starred in several popular TV shows such as 24, Murder She Wrote, CSI: Miami, Leverage, and Prison Break. McGrady portrayed Sal Salinger on Southland, which was cancelled by its original network NBC after its first season, though cable channel TNT bought the rights for the show and ordered seven new episodes. He also portrayed recurring character Frank Barnes on Showtime's Ray Donovan and Detective Philip Vanatter on FX's American Crime Story: The People v. O.J. Simpson. McGrady gave his voice and likeness to Rockstar Games' period video game L.A. Noire as Rusty Galloway, and most recently appeared in the film Freelancers. He then starred in the AMC-produced series Low Winter Sun as Brendan McCann, and as Cy in the indie film Blue Potato. After that, he portrayed Detective John Gentile in The Frozen Ground. Aside from acting, McGrady is also a painter and his work was featured in various galleries. In his personal life, McGrady currently resides in southern California with his wife Ilka, with whom he has three children. On Criminal Minds McGrady portrayed Sheriff John Bridges, the father of teenage killer Cory Bridges, in the Season One episode "The Popular Kids". Filmography *Training Day (2017) as Sam O'Keefe *Beyond (2016-2017) as Tom Matthews (20 episodes) *Ray Donovan (2013-2017) as Frank Barnes (19 episodes) *Chance (2016) as Sanford Pringle (2 episodes) *Scorpion (2016) as Admiral Pace (2 episodes) *American Crime Story (2016) as Detective Phillip Van Atter (5 episodes) *Battle Creek (2015) as Jack Stanton *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) as AUSA Hobbs *Constantine (2014) as Thad Bowman *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) as Rick Sullivan *Rage (2014) as Danny Doherty *Mob City (2013) as Chief Clemance Horall (5 episodes) *Beneath the Harvest Sky (2013) as Cy *Low Winter Sun (2013) as Brendan McCann (3 episodes) *The Frozen Ground (2013) as Vice Det. John Gentile *NCIS (2013) as Walter Dunn *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) as Coast Guard Captain McIlvane *Longmire (2012) as Warren Stark *Freelancers (2012) as Robert Jude *BlackBoxTV (2012) as Hank Stratford *Castle (2012) as Brian Reilly *Breakout Kings (2012) as Brad Kelley *Body of Proof (2011) as Colin MacGregor *The Protector (2011) as J.R. Daldrop *L.A. Noire (2011) as Rusty Galloway (video game, voice) *The Perfect Family (2011) as Frank Cleary *Southland (2009-2011) as Detective Daniel Salinger (18 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2002-2011) as Detective Eddie Delacroix/Larry Chandler (3 episodes) *Exit 19 (2011) as JR Daldrup *Lie to Me (2010) as Gil Wallace *Prison Break (2009) as Captain Hutchinson *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Val Tambor *The Mentalist (2009) as Coach Dieter *Leverage (2008) as Sheriff Hastings *Ring of Death (2008) as Officer Colson *Bones (2008) as Coach Morse *Keith (2008) as Pete *The Riches (2008) as Bob Day (2 episodes) *Las Vegas (2007) as Det. Max Dillon (3 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Stanley Singer *State of Mind (2007) as Lew White (2 episodes) *Big Love (2007) as Peter *The Closer (2007) as Mr. Delaney *Day Break (2006-2007) as Buchalter (13 episodes) *Low Winter Sun (2006) as Brendan McCann *Criminal Minds - "The Popular Kids" (2005) TV episode - Sheriff John Bridges *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Sheriff Dennis Brackett *The Division (2004) as Domenick (2 episodes) *Without a Trace (2004) as Bill Hyatt *The Guardian (2004) as Mr. O'Rourke *Cold Case (2004) as Greg Barnes, 2004 *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) as Nausicaan Prisoner *24 (2002-2003) as Raymond Brown (4 episodes) *Half Past Dead (2002) as Guard Damon J. Kestner *Evolution (2001) as Fireman *The X-Files (2001) as Sheriff Kurt Frey *Bad City Blues (1999) as Clarence Jefferson *Five Aces (1999) as Sean Haggerty *The Deep End of the Ocean (1999) as Jimmy Daugherty *Malevolence (1999) as James Clark *Diagnosis Murder (1993-1999) as Det. Rick Hughes/Lt. Bill Creighton (3 episodes) *The Thin Red Line (1998) as Pvt. Floyd *JAG (1996-1998) as Lt. Cmdr. Jack Keeter (2 episodes) *Chicago Hope (1998) as Jerry Ramsey *Operation Delta Force 2: Mayday (1997) as Captain Skip Lang *Volcano (1997) as Policeman *The Sentinel (1996) as Dave Becker *The Faculty (1996) as Brent *Flipper (1996) as Commander Tolliver *Christy (1995) as Mr. Morrison *White Dwarf (1995) as Lt. Strake *Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story (1995) as Larry Fortensky *The Women of Spring Break (1995) as Mark Sheridan *Wyatt Earp (1994) as John Shanssey *Picket Fences (1994) as Coach *Second Chances (1993) as ? *Quick (1993) as Hellman *Hocus Pocus (1993) as Cop *Reasonable Doubts (1993) as Donnie Roberts *A Child Lost Forever: The Jerry Sherwood Story (1992) as Dennis *Perry Mason: The Case of the Heartbroken Bride (1992) as Dave Tynan *Mr. Baseball (1992) as Duane *Diggstown (1992) as Frank Mangrum *Matlock (1992) as Walt Thomas *The Babe (1992) as Lou Gehrig *Jake and the Fatman (1992) as Karl Armstead *Murder, She Wrote (1987-1992) as Bo Wilder/Richard/Leon Schnable/Sean Shaleen (4 episodes) *Pros and Cons (1991) as Rudy *Guns of Paradise (1989) as Turtle *Quantum Leap (1989) as Oscar *Born to Race (1988) as Walt *Terrorist on Trial: The United States vs. Salim Ajami (1988) as Captain *Project X (1987) as Wilson *1st & Ten: The Championship (1986) as Harris (3 episodes) *Back to School (1986) as Player #1 *Invaders from Mars (1986) as Marine #2 *The Fall Guy (1985) as Boy #1 *Creator (1985) as Larry *Otherworld (1985) as Zone Trooper (TV miniseries) *The Love Boat (1984) as Jim Dolan *Trancers (1984) as Chris Lavery *The Bear (1984) as Gene Stallings 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors